Another trip
by The Swordslinger
Summary: What if Luffy found a different crew? What if he had a kitsune blond, a strawberry boy, a dragon girl, a dark criminal, a goofy gunslinger, a girl who controls the elements, a square giraffe, and a soul collecting shinobi as his crew members? Mixed with Naruto, Bleack, Guilty Gear, Blazblue, Trigun, Legend of Korra and Muramasa: The Demon Blade. First chapter is prologue.


I OWN NOTHING

If I owned One Piece I'd give it to Oda and bow to him like the god-send genius he is or have him join me in stomping the stupid out of Kishimoto's head.

**XXXXXX**

The journey starts

In a large spectral ship, two figures stood alone, walking in search for a clear destination. One towered over the other, and yet both walked as equals in this lonely deserted ship they found themselves stranded on by some powerful force.

"Yohohoho... Good to see you woke up, young man. May I ask what brought you here...?"

"I... I don't remember. I know I was looking for Torahime... And I remember a ghost speaking to me."

"A ghost? Oh my, that's terrifying!" The taller figure said with a slight shiver, before noting the smaller one's depression nodded before pulling out a violin, "Would you mind if I played a song? It's been so long since I had an audience."

The young man grinned, "Guess it'll help kill some time."

XXXXXX

"Oi! Where did that guy g- UAGH!"

"Sorry, Mr. Pirate, but you're too loud."

A bunch of carpenters watched in the warehouse they worked how their newcomer elbowed a large pirate that tried to strike him. The new guy simply vanished in a blur of speed as the pirate snuck behind him, instantly putting his elbow in the criminal's gut. The new guy smiled cheerfully as he rubbed his long square nose. He liked this new job, and he wanted to enjoy it.

"So, Kalifa, what's the deal with the ruckus here?" asked a lazy man in a suit.

His secretary pushed up her glasses, "Sexual harassment."

XXXXXX

"Heh, that wasn't so hard, was it Naga?" a whimper replied to a lone girl as she leaned on her far larger furry companion. Despite both being stoaways in a ship to the girl's new goal, she was brimming with excitement. "I'll become strong enough to surpass all my previous lives. But first..." here her stomach growled, making her chuckle, "I guess we should find something to eat around. I think the crew won't mind if I take some food from these boxes."

XXXXXX

"W-What's with this fool?! How could he defeat us like that?! Is he blessed by the devil?!"

"It's not luck, Your Highness! I won simply because this world... Hey, repeat after me now!"

"O-O-Okay!"

"This world..."

"This wo-"

"THIS WORLD!"

"THIS WORLD!"

"IS MADE OF... LOVE AND PEACE!"

An elder woman who watched everything palmed her face while a little ball of fur cried as he held a scorched black hat in his tiny hands, "That fool's really going to be a pain, his wounds are opening again." She said, but couldn't help but smile as the seemingly young hero who could very well be around her age just shrugged off his pain and sorrows to make others smile.

XXXXXX

"I have no interest in who you are! Get lost!"

"Sorry, but we follow orders from someone far more terrifying than you Mr. Reaper. Be kind enough to come with us without making a fuss or-"

"Did you forget how many of you have told that to me?" a dark figure asked as a large slab of metal he called a sword was stapped at his feet, the right foot resting on it as behind the intimidating man was a path littered with the beaten and broken bodies of bounty hunters.

"Diplomacy has failed then."

"You can stick your diplomacy up and hard!" the dark man roared as he got ready for another fight with these fools after his head.

XXXXXX

"You filth! How dare you make her cry!"

"Stop it, Testament! I know they were rude and their words hurt, but you promised her not to fight like this!"

"But I promised to guard you, my lady! They dared not only to mock and insult you, but to attempt to sell you as a slave to those foolish world nobles!"

A poor girl watched how her guardian ignored her pleas to let the men who had harassed her go. But the man was the complete opposite of her. He was merciless, ruthless, and his simple goal to keep her safe would mean he was ready to go against her orders to do so. But she didn't want to see or listen to battles or know pain was caused because of what she was, of what she was born as.

The gang of flying fish riders were touched by the girl's care and forgiveness, their leader about to burst into tears, "To think she'd forgive and protect us... I swear, young lady, we'll return the favor!" and with that he put on his mask before he and his men ran off.

XXXXXX

"Ichi-nii, were you fighting once again?"

A brother of two young girls sighed as he slung a heavy katana the size of his body on his back, resting it in its sheath, "Not like I have much choice. While our old man's away there's bound to be problem around here. Honestly, if you are going to nag at someone, do so with that old perverted panda."

"Nii-san, don't worry about it, you know he's trying to find something really important for our sake. He said so."

"Only you could protect the unwanted." the elder brother said to his youngest sister before sighing, "Well, even so, he's been gone for years. That bastard's really earned a pucn to his face."

The middle sister sighed, "Get in line, I claimed dibs."

XXXXXX

"W-Where am I...? The sea...?" a voice asked in the middle of the waves before sighing inwardly. "That's right... I lost..." He looked into the sky at the clean skies with the clouds rising around him, which somehow made him chuckle, "If this is death, it's too nice..." he reached out into the sky, feeling his heavy arm struggled to reach into the clouds, "Hey... if anyone can listen to me... I'm tired of being alone." He clenched his hand into a fist, "This time I wanna make things right, okay? I want to be there with whoever is nice to me."

He let his arm fall into the sea as unconsciousness took him while the waves carried him, pushing his limp and inert body towards a nearby shore.

XXXXXX

"Oi, Luffy! Are you all ready to take on your journey? You only have a small boat, and you're alone."

"Shishishi, don't worry! I'll find a crew of really strong people and a good ship! Then we'll find One Piece! Best plan ever!"

"Give it a rest, mayor, when Luffy has his mind set on something..."

"He never gives up on it."

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Well, I can't just let this idea gather dust. Even though this chapter may be short, I expect this story to be long. Who knows how long it'll take me, but Hell, I gotta try because One Piece is the masterpiece I watch to remind myself that for all the gritty, angsty, cancerous plotholed, and annoying-twat-filled stories anime is still worth defending.  
**

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
